Ketika Mereka Digombali
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Sequel dari 'Ketika Mereka Mengombal'... Bagaimana rasanya ketika mereka yang suka menggombal malah digombali? Sebuah fanfic berisi kumpulan drabble yang mengkisahkan para seme yang mendapat karma digombali oleh para uke unyu-unyu mereka... [AkaFuri, MidoTaka, AoKaga, MuraHimu, KiKuro, KiyoHana, MorIzu, ImaSaku, HayaMiya, NijiMayu]


Bagaimana rasanya digombali? Senangkah? Malu? Atau kesemsem dengan rayuan maut dari sang pacar? Namun kali ini para _uke_ tidak mau kalah dari para _seme_ mereka dalam hal menggombal. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, para _uke_ unyu-unyu nan imut ini merencanakan menggombali _seme_ mereka dua kali. Bagaimanakah gombalan para _uke_? Akankah mereka sukses? Langsung cek aja _drabble_ gombalan para _uke_ di bawah ini~~~

* * *

 **Ketika Mereka Digombali  
** **(Sequel Ketika Mereka Menggombal)  
** Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
By : Dee Cavallone  
Story © Lala-chan ssu & Dee Cavallone  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Rating : T  
Genre : Humor, Romance  
Warning: gombalan beredar, _miss typo_ menyebar, OOC, _Don't like just leave with peace  
_ Summary : Bagaimana rasanya ketika mereka yang suka menggombal malah digombali? Sebuah _fanfic_ berisi **kumpulan** _ **drabble**_ yang mengkisahkan para _seme_ yang mendapat karma digombali oleh para _uke_ unyu-unyu mereka.  
Pairing : AkaFuri, MidoTaka, AoKaga, MuraHimu, KiKuro,  
KiyoHana, MorIzu, ImaSaku, HayaMiya ( _and special guest pairing_ ; NijiMayu)

* * *

 **#AkaFuri's Case#**

– Ketika sang Singa digombali (Part 1) –

Akashi menunggu dengan gelisah di kamar Furihata. Dari penuturan calon ibu mertuanya –uhuk– maksudnya Ibu Furihata, kekasih cokelatnya sedang pergi membeli peralatan gambar dengan kakaknya. Namun sudah lebih dari tiga jam Furihata tak kunjung pulang. Akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk menelepon Furihata.

"Kouki, kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali?" Akashi langsung bertanya begitu teleponnya diangkat.

"Ma-maaf, Akashi- _san_. Kami masih di perjalanan, jalanan macet." Jawab Furihata gugup, takut kalau pacarnya yang berkepribadian ganda itu mengamuk dan menghancurkan kamarnya.

"Hah? Macet?"

"Iya. Tapi Akashi- _san_ tenang saja."

"Tenang gimana, Kouki?"

"Semacet apa pun jalan raya, cintaku ke Akashi- _san_ gak akan pernah macet kok….."

Dan Akashi reflek membanting hape-nya, sedangkan kakak Furihata menjedukkan kepalanya ke setir mobil mendengar Furihata menggombal.

 **.**

– Ketika sang Singa digombali (Part 2) –

Sekarang Furihata sudah pulang dan tengah duduk di sudut kamar, hanya memandang kosong kanvas yang kosong. (KITAKORE! #plak)

"Kouki, kenapa melamun? Bukankah kau harus melukis tugas seni rupamu?" Akashi menegur Furihata yang sedari tadi duduk diam tanpa berniat melukis sesuatu.

"Hmmmm….. Tapi kanvas-nya gak cukup, Akashi- _san_ …." Balas Furihata.

"Yang kutahu, itu adalah kanvas yang paling besar, kan?"

"Kanvas sebesar apa pun gak akan cukup untuk melukiskan perasaan cintaku padamu, Akashi- _san_." Furihata berbalik menghadap Akashi sambil tersenyum polos. Menyebabkan Akashi 'mati' seketika. Ternyata bahkan sang singa pun berhasil digombali oleh chihuahua-nya yang manis.

* * *

 **#MidoTaka's Case#**

– Ketika sang Kelinci digombali (Part 1) –

" _Ne_ , Shin- _chan_ …. Ayahmu pasti _snipper_ yah?" tanya Takao tiba-tiba ketika tim Shuutoku sedang beristirahat sehabis latihan pagi.

"Bukan _nodayo_." Jawab Midorima dengan tenang.

"Ah, masa!? Aku gak percaya."

"Kau keras kepala sekali _nodayo_."

"Aku yakin ayahmu _snipper_. Soalnya kan setiap tembakanmu selalu tepat mengenai hatiku, Shin- _chan_ ~~~~"

Mendengar gombalan Takao, kacamata Midorima melorot dan para _senpai_ mereka tersedak minumnya.

"Kimuraaaa! Nanas mana, nanas!" dan Takao ngibrit lari keluar _gym_ sebelum dilempar nanas oleh Miyaji.

 **.**

– Ketika sang Kelinci digombali (Part 2) –

"Ah, itu dia! Shin- _chaaaannn_!" Takao segera menghampiri Midorima yang tengah membaca di perpustakaan.

"Ini perpustakaan _nodayo_. Jangan berisik, Takao." Tegur Midorima.

"Maaf, maaf. Eh, Shin- _chan_ aku mau nanya nih…."

"Tanya apa _nodayo_?"

"Obat penyakit yang sedang kuderita…"

"Kau sakit _nodayo_? Bukannya aku peduli atau mau tahu. Tapi sakit apa _nodayo_?"

"Aku juga gak tahu…."

"Gejalanya bagaimana?"

"Perutku akan melilit setiap aku melihatnya. Dan ketika aku memikirkan hal itu, jantungku berdegup lebih cepat."

"Gejala yang aneh _nodayo_. Memang hal ini terjadi ketika kau melihat dan memikirkan apa?"

"Kau dan cintaku padamu, Shin- _chan_ …."

"….. BAAAKKAAAOOOO!"

"Nyahahahahahaha~~~~~~"

Teriakan Midorima dan tawa Takao menyebabkan mereka berdua di usir dari perpustakaan dan diomeli di ruang guru. Namun cengiran Takao tak luntur karena melihat wajah Midorima yang memerah, entah merah karena malu karena digombali atau pun merah karena malu diomeli guru, Takao tidak peduli. Yang penting dia kembali berhasil menggoda Midorima. Sang kelinci _tsundere_ dua kali terkena rayuan maut sang rajawali.

* * *

 **#AoKaga's Case#**

– Ketika sang Puma Hitam digombali (Part 1) –

"Oi, Kagami! Belum selesai juga!?" Aomine yang mulai bosan menunggu Kagami di depan ruang televisi, berjalan menghampiri Kagami yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

"Sabar, Aomine. Aku harus mencuci bahan dan meraciknya dulu. Jadi ketika kita pulang 1- _on_ -1 nanti, aku hanya tinggal memasaknya saja." Jawab Kagami dengan pendangan yang tidak lepas dari bahan makanan.

"Che! Kau ini hobi banget kerja di dapur."

" _Aho_! Ini bukan hobi, tahu! Tapi persiapan."

"Haaaaa!? Persiapan apa?"

"…. Persiapan untuk mengurusmu dan keluarga kita kelak."

Aomine berakhir tewas terkapar di dapur Kagami.

 **.**

– Ketika sang Puma Hitam menggombal (Part 2) –

Aomine dan Kagami akhirnya bermain 1- _on_ -1 di lapangan basket di dekat _flat_ Kagami. Seperti yang bisa diduga, lagi-lagi Kagami mengalami kekalahan untuk kesekian kali.

"Khaha! Lagi-lagi kau kalah, Kagami! Lemah banget sih!" ejek Aomine.

"Cuma beda 1 angka! Jangan sombong kau, Dekil!" balas Kagami tak mau kalah.

"Mau 1 angka atau 100 angka, kalah tetap kalah. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dalam 1- _on-_ 1, Kagami."

"Tapi kalau 2- _on_ -1 nanti pasti aku bisa menang!"

"Hah!? Memang kau mau 2- _on1_ bareng siapa? Tetsu?"

"Bukan!"

"Jadi bareng siapa?"

"….. bareng anak kita kelak."

Sekali lagi Aomine tewas terkapar akibat ucapan Kagami. Apalagi Kagami mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi malu-malu, sukses membuat jiwa Aomine melayang. Sang puma ternyata bisa dikalahkan oleh gombalan sang macan.

* * *

 **#MuraHimu's Case#**

– Ketika sang Beruang Madu digombali (Part 1) –

Tim Yosen sedang makan siang bersama di kantin ketika Murasakibara yang duduk di depan Himuro membuka bungkus kue _cookies_ -nya.

"Muro- _chin_ mau _cookies_?" tawar Murasakibara.

"Ah, tidak usah, Atsushi." Tolak Himuro.

"Eeeeehhh? Kenapaaaa?"

"Nanti aku bisa terkena diabetes."

"Tapi ini _low sugar_ kok….."

"Tetap saja akan terkena diabetes."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena aku makannya di depanmu, Atsushi."

"Aaareeee? Memang aku bisa buat diabetes yaaa? Gimana caranya?"

"Tentu saja dengan tingkahmu. Kau kan lebih manis dari gula, Atsushi." Ucap Himuro tenang sambil tersenyum ganteng. Anggota tim Yosen yang lain jadi ingin memuntahkan kembali makanan yang mereka makan mendengar rayuan Himuro. Sedangkan Murasakibara berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dengan membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

 **.**

– Ketika sang Beruang Madu digombali (Part 2) –

Selesai latihan, Himuro mendatangi Murasakibara di ruang ganti.

"Atsushi, aku sewa film nih. Kita nonton bareng yuk." Ajak Himuro ramah.

" _Iyada_!" Murasakibara menolak dengan tegas ajakan Himuro.

" _Why_ , Atsushi?! Kamu sudah gak sayang sama aku lagi?"

"…..Masih sayang kok….."

"Jadi kenapa gak mau?"

"Habisnya Muro- _chin_ selalu sewa film _horror_ ….. Itu kan seraaamm….."

" _Really_? Menurutku gak seram tuh."

"Mana ada film _horror_ yang gak serem, Muro- _chin_ …."

"Aku serius, Atsushi. Karena seseram-seramnya film _horror_ , lebih seram lagi membayangkan dan melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku untuk jalan dengan orang lain."

Sekali lagi sang beruang madu merona merah mendengar rayuan maut sang burung hantu yang kini hanya tersenyum-senyum senang karena telah berhasil menggombalinya.

* * *

 **#KiKuro's Case#**

– Ketika sang _Golden Retriever_ digombali (Part 1) –

Hari itu, Kise yang baru pulang syuting mendatangi rumah kekasih biru mudanya tercinta sembari membawakan minuman kesukaan kekasihnya tersebut, _vanilla milkshake_. Saat tengah bermesraan di ruang tamu, tiba-tiba Kuroko berkata,

"Kise- _kun_ , ternyata _vanilla milkshake_ ini kalah manis." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

"EEEEKKKHHH!? SERIUSS!? Maaf, Kuroko _cchi_! Aku gak tahu _ssu_! Apa mau kubelikan lagi? Ah, di dapur ada gula _ssu_! Kita bisa tambah—"

"Tenanglah, Kise- _kun_." Kuroko memotong rentetan kalimat panik yang dilontarkan Kise.

"Te-tenang _ssu_?"

" _Hai_. Karena maksudku adalah, _vanilla milkshake_ ini kalah manis dari kisah romantis kita sehari-hari." Ujar Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Akibatnya Kise langsung menangis histeris mendengar dan melihat senyuman Kuroko.

 **.**

– Ketika sang _Golden Retriever_ digombali (Part 2) –

Setelah Kise tenang dan berhenti menangis, Kuroko kembali bermanja pada sang model. Kali ini Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Kise.

"Kise- _kun_." Panggil Kuroko.

" _Hai_ , Kuroko _cchi_?" jawab Kise memalingkan wajahnya pada Kuroko.

"Tadi kamu syuting apa?"

"Eh? Tumben Kuroko _cchi_ peduli _ssu_! Senangnya~~~~"

"Jawab saja, tidak usah pakai lebay, Kise- _kun_."

"Ehehe…. Maaf _ssu_ …. _Ettoo_ …. Tadi aku syuting iklan _deodorant ssu_ …. Ceritanya bidadari di langit pun turun ke bumi kemudian membawaku terbang mengarungi langit karena aku pakai _deodorant_ itu _ssu_ …. Sekarang pun aku sedang memakainya _ssu_ ….."

"… Jangan pernah memakai _deodorant_ itu lagi, Kise- _kun_."

" _Nandeee_!? Wangiku jadi aneh ya, _ssu_?"

"Bukan itu."

"Jadi kenapa _ssu_?"

"Karena aku tidak mau Kise- _kun_ dibawa pergi oleh bidadari mengarungi langit. Aku mau akulah yang membawa Kise- _kun_ pergi mengarungi bahtera pernikahan kita."

Kise langsung pingsan seketika mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko kembali bersantai menonton televisi sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_. Sang _golden retriever_ berhasil dibuat takluk oleh gombalan sang bayangan.

* * *

 **#KiyoHana's Case#**

– Ketika sang Beruang Kutub digombali (Part 1) –

Di sebuah taman kota, Hanamiya terlihat menahan rasa marah dan keinginan untuk menendang orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Makotoooo~~~~ Maaf aku terlambat…." Ah, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu Hanamiya datang juga.

"Kau lama, _Baka_ Kiyoshi!" maki Hanamiya kesal.

"Ahahaha…. Jangan marah-marah gitu, Makoto…. Kau jadi diperhatikan orang-orang tuh, mungkin mereka menganggapmu gila. Haha, aku bercand—"

"Aku memang gila, Kiyoshi! Aku gila membayangkan kalau aku akan kehilangan dirimu!"

Kemudian Hanamiya melenggang pergi sambil terus ngedumel, meninggalkan Kiyoshi yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya sambil melongo.

 **.**

– Ketika sang Beruang Kutub digombali (Part 2) –

Sekarang Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya tengah bersantai setelah makan siang di _family restaurant_. Hanamiya membuka novel berbahasa Italia untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kiyoshi yang melihatnya, berusaha membaca judul dari novel itu.

" _Nuvole nel cielo_ …. Bahasa Italia yah? Makoto bisa bahasa Italia?" tanya Kiyoshi antusias.

"….."

"Ne, Makoto…. Gimana cara memperkenalkan diriku dalam bahasa Italia?"

"… _Caro amante_ Makoto Hanamiya."

"Bukan…. Bukan memperkenalkan dirimu, tapi aku…. Bagaimana caranya memperkenalkan aku, Kiyoshi Teppei ini…."

" _Futuro il mio amato marito_."

"Ha-hah? Naruto? Kok bisa nyambung ke Naruto, sih…. Aku gak ngerti….."

Dan terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari meja di belakang tempat duduk Kiyoshi. Hanamiya menutup novelnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kiyoshi, Hanamiya berkata,

" _Ciò che è importante capire che ti amo il mio amore_." Lalu melenggang pergi keluar restoran diiringi dengan pandangan bingung dari Kiyoshi. Lalu pemuda pirang dengan _tattoo_ kuda dan api di leher kirinya yang duduk di belakang Kiyoshi menegur Kiyoshi sambil terus menahan tawa.

"Pppfftt… _Signor_ , tadi dia mengucapkan tiga kalimat dalam bahasa Italia, akan kuterjemahkan untukmu…. Kalimat pertama artinya **'Kekasih tersayang dari Makoto Hanamiya'** , kalimat kedua artinya **'Calon suamiku tercinta di masa depan'** , dan kalimat terakhir berarti **'Yang penting kau mengerti kalau aku mencintaimu, sayangku'**. Sekarang, apa kau tidak akan mengejarnya?" tanya pemuda itu pada Kiyoshi.

"….. Kalau sekarang aku menyusulnya, dia akan meledekku habis-habisan….." jawab Kiyoshi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam di atas meja. Di luar restoran, Hanamiya yang melihat Kiyoshi salah tingkah dari balik jendela, menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membalas menggombali kekasihnya. Sepertinya sang beruang kutub harus mengibarkan bendera putih pada rubah yang sukses menggombalinya.

* * *

 **#MorIzu's Case#**

– Ketika sang Badut digombali (Part 1) –

Hari minggu siang, Izuki terlihat menonton televisi di rumah Moriyama sambil memeluk bantalan sofa. Moriyama kemudian datang dan menyuguhkan teh pada pacarnya.

"Tumben Shun nonton acara _infortaintment_." Ujar Moriyama yang memilih duduk di samping Izuki.

"Tidak juga kok." Jawab Izuki dengan mata masih terfokus pada acara liputan pernikahan Pangeran William dan Kate.

"Eh? Jadi daritadi Shun ngapain?"

"Sedang membayangkan seperti apa pernikahan kita kelak."

Moriyama pun tersedak teh yang diminumnya mendengar ucapan Izuki.

 **.**

– Ketika sang Badut digombali (Part 2) –

Menyadari bahwa Izuki tadi merayunya, Moriyama juga tidak mau kalah. Dia memutuskan untuk membalas rayuan Izuki dengan gombalan andalannya.

"Shun, tahukah kau bahwa kau adalah segalanya untukku?"

"Oh ya?"

"Iya! Percayalah padaku, Shun… Bahkan bulan dan bintang pun akan kuberikan untukmu."

"Aku gak butuh itu."

"Jadi kamu butuh apa? Cincin berlian? Pulau? Seisi dunia akan kuberikan!"

"Gak usah lebay deh, Yoshi- _san_. Lagipula aku gak butuh semua itu. Aku cuma butuh cintamu dan keberadaan dirimu untuk selalu berada disisiku sekarang dan selamanya." Ujar Izuki sembari mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. Moriyama segera berlari mencari tisu terdekat untuk menyumpal hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah. Sang badut pun dipaksa bertekuk lutut menghadapi gombalan dari sang elang tercinta.

* * *

 **#ImaSaku's Case#**

– Ketika sang Predator digombali (Part 1) –

Saat istirahat siang, Imayoshi menemani Sakurai yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas matematikanya. Namun Sakurai tidak juga selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Sakurai… Kau belum juga menemukan rumus yang tepat untuk mengerjakannya?" tanya Imayoshi.

" _Ha-hai_! _Sumimasen, Senpai_! Aku memang belum bisa menemukan rumusnya…. _Sumimasen_!" jawab Sakurai panik. Imayoshi hanya tertawa canggung mendengar permintaan maaf Sakurai.

"Memang sesulit itu soalnya? Biar kubantu, Sakurai. Kau mencari rumus apa?"

"Rumus untuk menyatukan kita berdua agar bisa bersama selamanya, _Senpai_.."

Imayoshi melongo dengan wajah merona mendengar kata-kata Sakurai, tidak menyangka kalau dia akan kena digombali Sakurai.

 **.**

– Ketika sang Predator digombali (Part 2) –

Setelah Imayoshi berhasil mengatur ekspresi wajahnya, Imayoshi memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aaahhh…. Sudah waktunya makan siang, bukan?" tanya Imayoshi.

" _Hai_! Ini bekal yang _Senpai_ minta. Ah, _sumimasen_!" ujar Sakurai sambil memberikan kotak bekal pada Imayoshi.

"Ah, _sankyuuu_ ~~~ Aku makan ya."

" _D-douzo_ …"

"Hmmm….. Enak sekali loh, Sakurai. Kau masaknya pakai apa?"

"Pa-pakai cintaku untuk Shoichi- _san_."

Imayoshi nyaris mati karena tersedak makanan. Ternyata sang predator licik dapat dibuat tidak berkutik oleh gombalan jamur kesayangannya.

* * *

 **#HayaMiya's Case#**

– Ketika sang Cheetah digombali (Part 1) –

"Kota, kamu nyuri sesuatu dariku, kan?" tuduh Miyaji tiba-tiba. Hayama yang tengah memakan makan malamnya terdiam mendengar tuduhan itu.

"Ap—Tidak, Miyaji- _san_! Kenapa Miyaji- _san_ bilang begitu? Aku gak ada nyuri apa-apa!" jawab Hayama panik.

"Halah…. Mana ada maling yang ngaku maling."

"Sumpah, Miyaji- _san_! Aku gak ada nyuri apa pun dari Miyaji- _san_ …"

"Ada! Bukankah sudah lama kau mencuri hatiku, Kota?"

Dan Hayama pun bergulingan di lantai _apartement_ Miyaji.

 **.**

– Ketika sang Cheetah digombali (Part 2) –

Selesai makan malam, Hayama membereskan meja makan ketika mendengar keluhan Miyaji.

"Kota, aku mabuk nih." Keluh Miyaji sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Eh? Miyaji- _san_ kan gak ada minum alkohol. Lagipula kita masih di bawah umur." Jawab Hayama.

"Hnngghh…. Tapi aku merasa mabuk, Kota…"

"Mabuk apaan? Miyaji- _san_ terlihat baik-baik saja kok."

"Aku mabuk cintamu."

Piring yang tengah dibawa Hayama langsung jatuh berhamburan. Cheetah yang lincah pun berhasil dibuat kaku oleh gombalan sang algojo.

* * *

 _ **(Special Guest Pairing)**_

 **#NijiMayu's Case#**

– Ketika sang Petarung ingin menggombal –

Nijimura kini tengah duduk di kamar Mayuzumi. Bermaksud mengikuti saran Akashi untuk menggombali Mayuzumi, agar Mayuzumi semakin cinta pada Nijimura.

"Hei, Chihiro. Tahu gak? Dengan berada di sisimu, aku semakin yakin kalau kau memang tercipta untukku." Ujar Nijimura mulai melancarkan gombalan pertamanya.

" _Sou_? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak merasa kau tercipta untukku." Balas Mayuzumi dingin dan datar.

Tiba-tiba Nijimura merasa angin kutub bertiup di sekitarnya. Namun Nijimura adalah seorang petarung, petarung tidak boleh mudah menyerah.

"Tapi aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu selama ini." Gombalan kedua dilancarkan Nijimura—

"Dan aku sangat tidak beruntung jadi milikmu hanya untuk digombali seperti ini. Sekarang diamlah."

—hanya untuk dipatahkan kembali oleh sang pujaan hati. Nijimura langsung merasa ada pedang tak kasat mata menebas hatinya. Nijimura duduk di pojokan kamar Mayuzumi sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya, membuat mulutnya yang sudah maju semakin maju. Mayuzumi melirik Nijimura yang mundung di pojokan kamarnya, menghela nafas dan menegur Nijimura.

"Shuu." Panggil Mayuzumi. Namun Nijimura tidak menggubris panggilan Mayuzumi, masih betah ngambek di pojokan.

"Kalau mau ngambek, jangan di pojokan." lanjut Mayuzumi.

"Iya deh, aku ngeganggu pemandangan kamu, kan?" balas Nijimura semakin ngambek.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Karena daripada di pojokan, mendingan kamu di hati aku aja."

Nijimura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mayuzumi, menatap Mayuzumi yang menatap balik Nijimura dengan datar.

"Ka-kamu mau ngegombali aku yah!? Huh, gak mempan!" balas Nijimura gugup dengan wajah merah padam.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku mana punya waktu untuk ngegombali kamu. Waktuku kan sudah tersita untuk memikirkanmu dan keluarga yang akan kita bangun nanti."

Nijimura pun berbaring bersimbah air mata mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi. Niatnya menggombali malah berbalik digombali. Sang petarung yang tidak berhasil merayu pujaan hatinya, kini menangis tersedu-sedu karena malah berhasil digombali.

 **.**

–– The End ––

 **.**

* * *

Seperti yang Dee bilang di _prekuel_ fic ini, perumpamaan untuk Himuro, Kiyoshi, Hanamiya, Moriyama, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Miyaji, dan Nijimura, hanya ekspektasi dari Dee aja…. Jadi kalau ekspektasi para _reader_ untuk mereka berbeda dengan ekspektasi Dee, Dee minta maaf dan mohon di maklumi aja yah….

Spesial buat CALICO yang ngebet banget pengen KiKuro, ini Dee masukin loh adegan Kuro- _nyan_ ngerayu Ki- _chan_ …. Semoga Neko-san suka _ssu_ …. Kalo fic khusus KiKuro aja, lihat aja di fic Dee yang lain yah… Publish bersamaan dengan fic ini kok….

Buat Lala- _chan_ yang udah mau diajak gila-gilaan di _whatssap_ (chat kita di _wa_ jadi ajang gombal-menggombal), mari kita ngenistain lagi chara-chara di fandom-fandom favorit kita di _story_ yang berbeda….

Buat Rakshapurwa, anggap aja ini hiburan pelepas _stress_ dari tugas mahasiswa tahun terakhir…. Dee masukin OTP Raksha, NijiMayu beradu gombal-gombalan…. Semoga berhasil ngehibur Raksha dan buat Raksha (minimal) tersenyum pas bacanya…..

Buat _reader-tachi_ yang baca fic ini, Dee harap suka dan puas dengan _sekuel_ yang Dee berikan ini…. Ah, tapi maaf, Dee gak nerima permintaan untuk membuat _sekuel_ -nya lagi _ssu_ ….. _Arigatou_ buat yang udah mau repot-repot ngebaca fic gaje ini ssu…. *cipokin reader satu-satu* *dibuang ke laut sama reader*

PS: Apa _reader-tachi_ dan juga Lala- _chan_ tau siapa _mob chara_ yang Dee pinjem untuk dimasukin sebagai penerjemah bahasa Italia ke Kiyoshi? _Clue_ -nya adalah: dia salah satu bos mafia dari _famiglia_ terkuat dan terbesar nomor 3 yang punya uke _tsundere_ di fandom mafia-mafiaan….

Mdn15112015


End file.
